


Keep Her Happy (Or Else)

by Diamond4Lyfe



Series: The Peace They Bring [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Clint, Don't Hurt Natasha Steve, F/M, Family Feels, Father Nick Fury, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jelly Bean Peter Parker and Peter Quill, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Steve loves Natasha, Team as Family, or else, poor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4Lyfe/pseuds/Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: Based off of chapter 6 of The Peace They Bring. Poor Steve is being threatening by everyone to keep Natasha happy, or else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Peace They Bring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463869
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Peter P. was very attached to Natasha; after all she was like a mother to him. It all started when May left for Europe, after the whole Homecoming issue, and Peter was distraught beyond belief. He didn’t want to eat, sleep, or even go to school. He made every excuse in the book about why he couldn’t go. No one exactly knew why he was so against going to school, since honestly Peter was the only kid, they knew who was always excited to go to school.

Tony tried talking to him and help him with his suit, Steve offered to go on patrol with him, and Sam even offered to training him, but the young man always shot down the ideas and hid in his room. The last resort was to have Wanda tap into his mind, but Natasha offered a better solution. She ended up calling his best friend, Ned. Now the Avengers had met Ned a few times for movie night and he was a really cool dude, and it came at no surprised when he just spilled the beans on what was going on. 

Peter was getting bullied by Flash Thompson. 

“It’s been happening for a while. Flash always picks on us because we’re not up to his standards. It got worse because Peter and I were talking about him staying with me while May was away, and Flash heard and started calling him “unwanted” and whatnot. Listen I have to go because class is starting and Peter is coming, bye Natasha.” 

To say Natasha was pissed was the understatement of the year. Before anyone could say anything about what they just heard, the red head was up and headed to her room. Moments later she came back downstairs with her sneakers on and car keys in hand. 

“Natasha you can’t kill him.” Steve tried to reason with his girlfriend, although it was going through one ear and out the other. 

“Who said I was going to waste a good bullet on an ass?” she asked, “I’m simply going to go pick him up from school and have a nice talk with Flash.” Before Steve could say anything, Natasha left the house. 

“So, who’s getting the bail?” Sam asked.  
________  
Natasha was sitting in the parking lot in front of the high school, looking out for Peter. It was only 2:45 P.M., he had fifteen more minutes before he was released, twenty minutes if you count the fact that he had to go to his locker, find Ned, and the hallways being crowed. Natasha wasn’t upset per say that he didn’t tell them he was being bullied; she was more upset that Flash thought he was above everyone to bully someone. The red head broke her train of thought when she saw students coming out of the school. She turned off the car and stepped out, trying to locate Peter in the sea of high school students began coming out. 

“What are these parents feeding these children?” she thought as she made her way through the crowd of unusually tall teenagers. The Russian thought it was a good idea to stand by the pillars that were facing the entrance to the school. It wasn’t long before Peter, Ned, a girl, and an older man came walking out, deeply talking about something. 

“Hey Pete.” 

“Natasha, hey, what are you doing here?” Peter asked as he give her a hug, but still confused. 

“I’m here to pick you up. Hey Ned.” She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world as she reached to give the other boy a hug. 

“Hi Ms. Romanoff.” 

“MJ and Mr. Morita my aunt Natasha. Nat this is my friend MJ and my principal.” MJ was shocked from seeing her idol standing in front of her and shakily reached out and shook the older woman’s hand. The red head smiled at the girl’s nervousness and told her that it was nice to meet her, and that Peter talked about her a lot, causing the young man to blush and look away.

“Ms. Romanoff it is a pleasure to meet you. I’m a huge fan of yours and so is my daughter.” Peter and Ned have never seen their principal so nervous and exited at the same time. He was actually blushing as he shook the red head’s hand and going on and on about how his daughter would be so excited to meet her hero. 

“Yo Parker!” a voice said from behind. Peter groaned as Natasha’s head whipped to the side to see who it was. 

“What Flash?” 

“Just wanted to see where you were sleeping tonight, since no one is home for-“ Natasha didn’t know what inside her snapped but before anyone knew it, Flash was pushed face-first into the pillar with both arms locked behind his back. 

“Let just explain something to you,” Natasha practically growled at the young man, “That is my nephew you’re talking shit about and I swear to the higher power if I hear that you’re talking shit about him or Ned from this day forward you’re going to deal with me; and people who deal with me aren’t usually seen again. Do you understand?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Apologize to the both of them and I suggest you be sincere about it.” Natasha let him go and watched him turned in fear to a very shocked audience. 

“I’m really sorry Peter and Ned. I didn’t mean to pick on you guys. I won’t do it again.” Instead of answering him, the two boys nodded their heads and watched as he ran from the Russian. 

“Sorry about that Mr. Morita,” Natasha said with a small smile, “I just don’t like people messing with my family.” 

“All will be forgiven, if you talk with my daughter.” 

“Deal.” Natasha spent the next ten minutes talking with the three-year-old on FaceTime and even promised her that she and the other Avengers will be there for her fourth birthday party in the following month. After spending another ten minutes explaining to Mr. Morita that it was no problem for the Avengers to take time out of their day for his daughter, she and Peter finally left the school and headed to the group’s favorite diner. 

The two were quiet during the ride, listening to whatever came on the radio and didn’t really say much when they were seated in the corner far from the public eye, just as Natasha liked it. 

“Why did you threaten Flash like that?” Peter asked after the two ordered their food. 

“Because you weren’t yourself. You were so closed off after May left but it seemed to be getting worse when you said you didn’t want to go to school anymore. You’re the only kid I know that loves school as much as Star Wars.” the red head answered truthfully, no point of lying to the teen.

“How did you know it had anything to do with Flash?” he asked, taking a slip of his strawberry milkshake, which left a milkshake-mustache on his face, causing Natasha to smile at the sight. 

“I called Ned today. Wanda was going to tap into your mind, but I told her not to. I wanted to see what was going on first.” Peter could only nod before taking another slip of his drink. He wasn’t mad at Ned, honestly his best friend wasn’t that great at keeping secret (except his Spider-Man secret.)

“Why do you guys care though? Not that I’m not grateful or anything, but I’ve been dealing with him on my own for a while now.”

“I care about you like I care about Clint’s kids. Even though we haven’t known each other long, I care because no one should ever go through what you’ve been through. And no one should pick on anyone.” Peter smiled, a real smile, and shook his head slightly. 

“Listen, don’t kill him, okay? I like when it’s just you and I having our diner dates; and we can’t have them if you’re in jail.” Natasha let out one of her real laughs and before long Peter was joining her. They spent a good amount of time at the diner just talking and sharing stories and by the time they made it back to the Tower, it was beyond night fall. Everyone was happy to know that Peter was feeling more like himself and Natasha wasn’t in jail. 

After that day, Flash never picked on Ned and Peter again, every time he was close to making a remark, MJ would pick up her phone and threaten to call Natasha. The two spiders were very close after that day and its broke Natasha’s heart when Tony told her that Peter was one of the dusted; just as its broke Peter’s heart learning that Natasha sacrificed herself to bring everyone back. But as fate would have it, the stone let her come back and now he had his spider-mom back. So, when Steve proposed to Natasha, Peter was happy for them, happy for Natasha because if anyone deserves happiness it was her.

However, Peter had a few things to get off his chest to the older man. As luck would have it, Steve was alone in shed, trying to fix up his shield, since it was broken in battle. 

“Hey Steve.”

“Hey Peter.” The older man said pausing his actions to look at the young man. Steve honestly couldn’t believe that it’s been five years since the kid had been dusted. It seemed as only yesterday they met in a Berlin airport, fighting against each other.

“So, congratulations on you and Nat’s engagement.”

“Thank you. You know you’re invented to the wedding.”

“Of course. So, um, we have to talk.” 

“Okay, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” Steve asked with concern written on his face. Like Natasha (and everyone else because Peter is a jelly bean) he was protective over him and wanted him happy at all times. 

“Everything is fine,” the young man said, taking a seat on top of an old bucket that was upside down. “It’s just that you and Nat are together, and I love Natasha just like I love May, so I guess what I’m trying to say is that you better keep Natasha happy.” 

Steve was taken aback to say the least. Peter had just threaten him to keep Natasha happy. Was he serious? Peter was serious about a lot of things and family was one of them, so yes in this case he was serious. If Pete was just a normal kid, like Cooper or Harley, Steve would only haven’t taken this threat half seriously, but he’s seen what Peter could do. He knows the kid will kick ass if necessary and the Karen lady in his suit was just as protective of the young boy as everyone else was. Instead of questioning the young boy, the older man just nodded his head and reached his hand out to shake Peter’s, which he did. 

“I promise on my ma that I will keep her happy. If I shall fail, you have a right to kick my ass.” 

“I’m not the only one that’s gonna be kicking your ass,” Peter said as he stood up, Steve following suit, “You’re gonna have a line of people that’s gonna kick your ass if you don’t keep Nat happy. I feel bad for you.” Although he said it in a joking manner Steve knew that he was dead serious. 

If only he knew that Peter was only the first to threaten him.


	2. Nick Fury

When Nick Fury first met Natasha Romanoff, he disliked her, well technically he disliked her long before her met her. She was causing a lot of issues for his agents, hacking into systems that she didn’t need to be hacking into, killing people that were on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hitlist before they could (although most agents did see an issue with this because they didn’t have to do any work), and a whole list of another things she did. She was a problem that needed to be solved, that’s why he sent Agent Clint Barton. 

Barton was a sniper in the U.S. Army. There was a target he couldn’t miss, that’s how he earned the nickname Hawkeye. Fury was more than confident that the Black Widow would be no more, and he could finally that vacation upstate that he’s been thinking of. 

His dreams went to shit eighteen hours later.

Barton decided not to kill the Widow, but instead bring her back and offer her a job. Nick was so pissed of that day, he had about two hundred dollars to put in his niece’s swear jar the next time he went to visit her. The first person to catch his wrath was Clint for bringing her in, then it was Phil for agreeing with Clint, and lastly it was Maria for agreeing with Phil for agreeing with Clint. All the while the red head sat in the corner with her head down, fiddling with her fingers, never saying anything or even looking in their direction. An hour of arguing and pleading went by before Nick reached his daily headache for the day. 

“If she fucks up in any way, shape, or form, I will not only kill her, but you three will catch a bullet too since you went along with it.” They all smiled at their boss before he turned away, give Natasha a pointed look, and walked out. 

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Phil said with a smile, Maria nodding at her, before they both walked out. Clint came and sat next to her and give her one of those shit-eating Barton grins.

“Don’t worry he’ll warm up to you,” he said as he stood, smile never leaving his face, “The food here is shit. Let’s go get some pizza and eat in Phil’s office. He won’t mind.” 

Fury thought that ignoring the red head would bring some peace to his life, this idea worked for a week until her psychological evaluation came back. Let it be known that Fury was only protective of people that he cared about, so that night when he read about Natasha’s past abuse, physical, mental, emotional, and sexual (sexual was the one that blew Nick’s top off, she was just a kid for crying out loud), he started to plan on how he could torture every last person in the Red Room, hell he could get Clint to help. Instead he decided to find her and speak with her. 

It didn’t take long to find her, she only hung out with Clint and Phil (and sometimes Maria) and due to the fact that it was eight in the evening, he knew that the two would be in the training room. Once he reached there, he saw the Natasha on the mat with Agent Rumlow, circling one another, with Clint, Phil, Melinda May, and a few others watching them. He stood next to Phil, nodding at the two older agents, and then turned his head to the fight. Natasha and Brock circled each other, planning their action with one another. 

It was Rumlow who moved first, deciding to throw a punch, but Natasha was faster then expected. She grabbed his forearm and twisted it back, while Brock was shocked and groaning in pain, the red head took the opportunity to jump and twist herself onto his shoulders.

Once she was up there, Natasha released his arm and used her strength to throw herself and Brock back on mat, the older man landing on his back with a hard grunt. Everyone said “oh” and cringed at the loud smack that echoed throughout the gym, and Fury even jumped a little. The Russian wrapped her legs around his neck and took hold of his arm, bending it back in what it looked like to break it. 

“Just say you’re sorry Rumlow.” Clint said with a smirk on his face. It was clear to Nick his best agent was enjoying Rumlow getting beat up by the Russian and could only shake his head, but still watched. 

“Why is he saying sorry?” Nick whispered to Phil.

“He made a comment about Barton’s ear aids and Natasha challenged him to a fight. If he lost-“

“Which he clearly is.” May added in with a smile of her own.

“Then he would have to apologize and leave them alone.” Phil finished. It was no secret that Brock Rumlow was a cocky son of a bitch, no one really wanted to work with him but a few other cocky sons of bitches. It was also no secret that the past week Romanoff has been here he’s been making remarks, all inappropriate. 

“I don’t need to apologize- ahhh!” He said as Natasha tighten her legs around his neck, causing his face to turn blue, and pulling his arm to the point of breaking it. 

“Fine! I’m sorry Barton for making jokes about your hearing aids! I won’t do it again!”

“Huh, I don’t know-“

“Please get her!” he coughed out on the verge of passing out. 

“Alright ‘Tasha, let him go.” Phil said with a smile. Nick watched the red head tighten her hold on Rumlow’s neck once more before she finally let him go. The red head stood up and watched Rumlow struggle for air, before standing up giving her a pointed look. 

“Let’s not challenge Ms. Romanoff again Mr. Rumlow,” Nick said stepping forward, everyone looking at their boss, “I don’t have time to file out paperwork because you decide to try her or/and Mr. Barton. Is that clear?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“That goes for everyone as well, are we clear?”

“Yes sir.” The crowd said before walking off. Rumlow looked back at the red head and she give him a challenging look as well before he backed down and walked off. 

“I enjoyed that.” Melinda said with a smile towards Natasha. 

The red head smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I don’t mind putting an ass in his place.” 

“I don’t mind the paperwork if you clean up the mess.” Phil said, coming to stand next to the older woman and Clint handing Natasha her gym things. 

“Deal. Do you want food?” the archer asked.

“Of course.”

“Ms. Romanoff can I have a moment before you go?” Clint looked at Phil with a questioning look, and the older man shrugged his shoulders. He, himself, not knowing what was going on. 

“There’s a sports bar up the street, it’s walking distance, but we can wait for you.”

“No, it’s fine. I know which one you’re talking about. I’ll be there.” Clint looked at Natasha in concern, but the red head give him a smile and leaned up on her toes, whispered something in his ear, and give him a squeeze on his forearm. Clint smiled back before guiding Melinda and Phil out of the gym. Natasha stood in front of her boss, with her hands on her backpack, shuffling her feet.

“So, I read your evaluation.”

“Oh.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, hands behind his back, eye downcast on the shorter woman in front of him.

“Okay, I guess,” she said looking him in his eye, but then looking back down at her shoes, “I have nightmares sometimes, because I talked about it.”

“I going to be honest with you. I was highly pissed off with what I read,” Nick said rubbing his forehead and sighing, “I personally would like to track down every last person in the Red Room and torture them myself, but I can bet my life savings that Barton would beat me to it.” 

Both he and the Russian let out a laugh, because they both knew it was true. When they calmed down, they looked at each other and both had a smile on their faces. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” he said sincerely. 

“I’ll get through it. Phil and Clint are helpful.” 

“Good. Just know if you ever want to talk, I’m here for you too.” Natasha was shocked, it was no secret that Nick wasn’t fond of her, but to know that he cares is nice to know. 

“Thank you.”

“You know I don’t hate you as a person, I just hate the things you’ve done.”

“That’s good to know,” she said with a light laugh, “I use to just think you hated me because Clint didn’t kill me.”

“Never hate, it was the things you did as I’ve said before.”

“Okay,” Natasha said biting her lip, “I like you too.” Nick gave her a smile, which she returned, before looking towards the door.

“Do you want to join us at the bar? It’ll be nice to not see you so stiff.” The older man barked out a laugh and nodded his head. The two walked out of the training room, with smiles on their faces. 

Ever since that day Nick had become more and more of a father figure to her. He was there when she had nightmares and when Clint was brainwashed by Loki. In return Natasha became his daughter, and when his sister was going through a divorce and hit hard times, Natasha helped him with his niece, silently hating that she was becoming the little booger’s favorite person. 

When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell Nick could see the hurt on her face when he said that he didn’t know who to trust. He didn’t mean to direct it at her, he meant it towards Wilson and Rogers, but was too tired to correct it. 

The older man managed to catch her upstairs before the final fight. He wanted to fix things and say sorry, but he managed to fuck things up more by saying that she would’ve fake her death as well. Natasha agreed, but Nick knew it was a lie. Natasha is the bravest woman he knew; she would lay her life down for S.H.I.E.L.D. After the events of D.C., he never heard from her, and only saw her again for the whole Ultron thing. 

Once again, he didn’t say sorry, when he knew that he should’ve. He just told her about where they found a jet that might be Banner.  
He never heard from her after that. Fury and Hill went around the world working, they both were shocked to hear the Avengers broke up. Every night he prayed that she would call him, just to let him know she was okay, but the call never came. Then he was turning into dust and he could only hope that she was okay. 

Five years later, she was gone. Clint was the one who called him and told him what happened. Nick doesn’t remember when he dropped the phone, but he does remember the tears that flowed down his face. Natasha was gone and he never got the chance to say sorry. Gosh he hated himself. He went to the funeral because Laura asked him to, although he didn’t want to, because he didn’t deserve to go. 

Two hours later she was floating in a creek, alive and well. After he checked on her, he and Hill left. They went into town and got a cheap hotel. He didn’t want to say at the house, because Fury wanted her rest while he took time to form his words. When Steve came back from returning the stones, he proposed to Natasha and she said yes. Nick was happy for her, because she deserves the happiness, but he already missed out on a lot of things from her later, so it was now or never.

They were basically in the woods, and she was screaming at him, Nick didn’t interrupt her because he was wrong. When Natasha told Nick that she waited every day for him to call her, his heart broke into a million pieces and he just grabbed her and held her tight. Although he never had children, Natasha was his daughter, and no one can tell him otherwise. 

“Natochka.” He said, the name he had given her, because she didn’t like her birth name but loved being Russian. They hugged it out, cried it out, and she forgive him, which he was grateful for. She asked him to walk her down the aisle, and he said yes with the quickness. 

Then a thought came to him, he didn’t sit down with Steve yet; telling the blonde that he better treat Natasha right or else he would personally kill him. Natasha pleaded with him not to threaten him since the poor solider was threaten enough by the others, but Nick was going to do it anyway. 

When the two reached the house, Clint and Steve were sitting and talking on the bench swing. When they saw Natasha and Nick walk up, they smiled at the two of them, knowing that they repaired their relationship. The red head kissed Clint on the check, and kissed Steve’s lips before heading inside the house. Nick took a seat, in the pillowed-out deck chair, and joined the two men in their conversation. Moments later Natasha returned with drinks in hand and handed them out, once she was done, she turned to go back into the house.

“You don’t want to sit out here with us?” Steve asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Morgan requested that I braid her hair, but when I’m done, I’ll come back.”

“Okay, thank you for the drinks.”

“No problem.” Once the red head disappeared the men resumed their conversation. When the lamps came on after night fall, Laura came out to apologize that Natasha didn’t come back since it turned into a braiding party. The guys only laughed and told her it was okay, Clint decided to go inside with his wife and steal some ice cream before dinner. 

“Are you happy?” Nick asked.

“Of course. I love being with Nat.” Steve answered, already knowing where this conversation was going.

“I know you know where this conversation is going right?”

“That if I hurt Natasha, I’m going to get my ass kicked?”

“Oh, no,” Nick chuckled, “I’m just going to kill you outright.” The blonde’s eyes went wide in shock and fear. Now Steve never really saw Nick in the field, he only saw the man shoot a few people and robots in his time; although Natasha and Clint told him a few stories of the older man in the field, kicking ass like they do. 

“I won’t hurt her. I promise.”

“I know,” Nick said standing up. He placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder giving it a tight squeeze, not enough to hurt, but enough pain to make a point, “She loves you and I know you love her as well; but that’s my daughter and I’m obligated to threaten you. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re a smart man Steve,” Nick said removing his hand from his shoulder and reaching for the door, “Don’t make me kill you because you didn’t use that good brain of yours.”


	3. Yelena Belova

Yelena Belova

When Yelena was three years old, going on four, she met Natalia in The Red Room. The blonde was nervous, to say the least. Some strange man told her that her mother and father were not picking her up from school and that they sent him to pick her up, and now she was in a room with a bunch of different girls, all of different ages. 

Every girl was the same, brown or blonde hair, but this Natalia girl was the one with red hair. For some reason, once the strange man left the room, leaving Yelena standing there, Natalia walked over to her with a smile on her face. She was older than Yelena of course by a few years maybe? The blonde really couldn’t tell. 

“Hi, are you okay?” Yelena said nothing but nodded her head none the less. The redhead smiled and pointed to the bed in the corner. 

“That’s going to be your bed, and you’re right next to me if you need anything okay?” Once again, the blonde said nothing but nodded. Natalia didn’t seem to mind the lack of response, because she smiled none the less.   
**********

In the coming months to years, Yelena slowly drafted her way to Natalia every possible chance she could. Whether it was sitting next to her during supper, or standing next to her during the ballet lineup, Yelena found herself enjoying being with the redhead. Natalia, too, enjoyed the fact that the blonde was warming up to her. After ballet practice, she would always tend to Yelena’s bruised feet before her own; or after a hard training session, the redhead would be the first to bandaged Yelena up.

“I’m nervous about your mission ‘Talia.” The two were in the training gym, Natalia, now nine, was granted free time and one person to join her, and of course, she asked for Yelena, now five. 

“I’ll be fine, it’s not this is my first mission little one.” 

“Yeah, but it’s the first time I won’t have you around, and Irina has been mean to me lately.” Natalia sighed. For some reason Irina was being a bitch to everyone, especially Natalia, however, because the redhead was the trainer's favorite, she knew that she couldn’t touch her, so naturally, she went after the younger and smaller girls, Yelena included. 

The first few times, Natalia let it be known that if anyone messed with Yelena, she had no problem putting them in their place, however, Irina was testing the lines a lot more than normal. 

“Don’t worry sister, she will not do anything while I am away. I have eyes and ears on you.”

The blonde laughed, “Of course you do.” 

“Ha, okay let’s work on your turns so that you can impress Madam B.”

The next day, Yelena was granted permission to send Natalia off on her mission. She wasn’t happy with the fact that she was leaving for goodness knows how long, and the fact that she was left with Irina, but she understood that when The Red Room wanted something done, you had to do it the first time. 

“I’ll try to be quick about this mission, little one.” 

“I know,” she said sighing, “Just come back alive and no bruises.”

“I can’t promise that last part.” 

“I know,” Natalia said, grabbing the younger girl into a hug. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around her sister and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Natalia, it’s time to go,” Alexei said, hating to break up the moment between the two girls. Slowly they pulled apart, and the redhead gives her sister one last smile before turning away. Yelena watched as her sister and the man she considered a father, get into the rental car and drive away. 

“She’ll be fine Yelena,” Madam B said while walking back into the house, “Come, Yelena, I would like to see your turns.” 

“Of course, Madam.”

Natalia came back from her mission six days later, and the only things that she wanted at that moment was a shower, food, and to spend time with Yelena. However, when she went into their shared room, the blonde was not there. 

“Hey Katrina.” 

“Natalia! How was your mission?” Katrina was the same age as the redhead, and she along with Yelena all got along well. 

“Simple in and out. Where is Yelena? Have you seen her?” The brown-haired girl bit her lip nervously, and that is when Natalia knew something was wrong. 

“Okay, don’t freak out, but you know how the older girls get to pick who they want to spar with?” 

The redhead nodded her head, “Well Irina chose Yelena, and while they were sparing, Irina give her a black eye, and-“

“Where is she?” 

“They’re in the training room. Melina is nursing Yelena.” 

To say Natalia was seeing red was an understatement. Katrina followed closely behind, scared for what was about to happen. Once the two reached the training room, green eyes scanned for her younger sister, and she spotted her sitting in the corner. 

“Yelena.” 

“Natalia.” The younger girl said, voice cracking from all the crying she'd been doing. When Natalia dropped to her knees in front of the younger girl, she quickly scanned for more injuries. 

“What happened little one?” 

“Her and Irina were sparring, there is not much that can be done about that.” Ivan, one of the trainers said. Natalia growled at his words and was about to say something before Melina cut in. 

“I know the issues everyone has been having with Irina. I believe this was intentional, and I already spoke with Madam B about this.” Natalia was only halfway paying attention. Her little sister was covered in deep purple, almost black, bruises, her wrist was definitely broken, and she looked as if she was having a hard time breathing, meaning, her ribs are hurt as well. 

Natalia was ready to kill Irina. 

“Natalia, we will take care of Yelena, you need to get ready for your debrief.” Madam B stated. The redhead wanted to argue, but she knew she would be punished if she did, which meant she wouldn’t be able to spend time with her sister. She looked at Yelena, who gives her a small smile. 

“Go.”

“You will be able to see her when your debrief is done,” Madam B sighed, “I’ll make sure you can stay in the medical bay with Yelena.” The redhead nodded and mouthed thank you to the madam before taking off to do her debrief. 

The quicker she gets it done, the more time she can plot to get back at Irina. 

That night Yelena was bandaged up and laying on her good side next to her sister. Indeed, her right wrist was broken in two places, her eye was swollen to the point where she could only see a slit of life through it, some bruises covered her stomach that was made by a foot, and one rib was crack, only a hair fracture, but it made breathing kind of hard. 

Since Natalia did an amazing job on her mission, she was granted permission to stay with Yelena, until the young girl was able to see and use her right wrist again. 

“Are you going to kill her?” 

“Maybe, I haven’t fully made up my mind yet.” 

“I tried to defend myself.” 

“I know you did little one.” 

About two and a half weeks later, the girls were in the training room, warming up for sparing. Yelena was not allowed to participate, per the doctor’s orders, so she sat with Melina and Madam B on the sidelines. The blonde can slightly see better out her busted eye, but as long as the action took place on her right side, she was fine. 

“Line up!” The newest trainer who came this past weekend, The Solider they called him, yelled out. All the widows quickly did as they were told, and the Solider looked at them with cur. 

“I’ve already decided on your sparring partners for today. First-round we will go with Irina and Natalia, get in positions.” No one was surprised at the pairing, but those who knew were afraid of what was about to happen. 

“Ready? Go!” Alexei said from the sidelines. Irina ran up first, trying to land a punch directly in the red head’s face, but Natasha was faster, moving out of the way before it could land. With her arm still out, Natasha grabbed it, spun Irina around, and when she was directly in front of her, Natasha headbutted the older girl causing her nose to break on impact.

“Fuck!” 

“Irina keep going.” Madam B said, face not once moving from her neutral expression, although deep down she was enjoying it. The older blonde straighten up and charged once again, trying to throw another punch, but this time she was met with a foot to the gut, causing her to groan out in pain and land on her butt. Finally, she tried again, but Natasha jumped and wrapped her thighs around her neck, bringing her straight to the ground. The gym echoed out a horrible sound of cracking bone, followed by a scream. The red head’s legs tightened around the other girl’s neck, squeezing until she couldn’t anymore, and Irina’s face was turning an ugly shade of blue. 

“That’s enough.” Madam B said standing. Natasha unwrapped her legs from her neck, before standing. 

“Irina, stand.”

“She broke my noses and collarbone!”

“Stand!” Slowly she stood, collarbone clearly broken, along with a broken nose, bloody face, and throbbing pain that was forming into a bruise on her stomach. 

“Ivan, take her to the medical bay to get checked out. Natalia, you’re free to go.” 

“Thank you, Madam.” Both girls said. Irina gives Natalia the death glare, but the redhead only smirked. 

“If you ever touch Yelena again, I promise you, you’ll have more than just a broken nose and collarbone. I will kill you.” The older girl said nothing, but left, holding onto her still bleeding nose in the process. 

After that day Yelena knew that Natalia would do anything for her, and she would do the same. However, when she was sixteen, Natalia twenty, she came home and stated how an American who was there to kill her, offered her a job, and she wanted to bring her along. Yelena was strong on not going. While she hated the Red Room, going to America was a betrayal to her country. She remembers how she said horrible things to Natalia that night. Telling her how she was a selfish person, only thinking about herself, and not her, Alexei, or Melina. 

She remembers the look on Natalia’s face, but said nothing about it, only the fact that she would come back for her. Yelena scoffed and walked away. 

Years later Natalia, now Natasha who was an Avenger, needed her help to deal with the threat of a new Black Widow program and some guy named Taskmaster. Yelena at first did not want to help and made it known by trying to kill Natasha when she first walked in the door. But of course, Alexei and Melina are all on board with helping their golden child, and of course, Yelena was dragged into it. 

It wasn’t all bad though. It was fun to kick ass with her sister once again. Until she left because some guy named Steve called her. 

She then felt betrayed again, not bothering to say goodbye. 

Then she felt funny and was floating and then came back five years in the future.

And Natasha died. 

She cried. For hours, maybe it was days. 

Then there was a phone call from Steve, or maybe it was Clint, saying that Natasha was alive. Everyone was confused, because how can one die and then come back from the dead? But then, they explained something about colorful stones, and how they give her life back as long as the Avengers put them back in place. All this information made Yelena’s head hurt, but she was in fact relieved that her sister was alive, but then anger took over.

Natasha left her again. For the third fucking time. 

The Americans offered to pay for Melina, Alexei, and Yelena’s plane ticket, so that they can go see Natasha, but Yelena didn’t want to. In fact, she fought tooth and nail about going on this trip to see her sister. Melina told her that she was being childish and that she needed to see her sister. 

So, she went, saw that her sister was indeed alive, and for a slight moment she was overjoyed, but her pride took over once again, and thus said some very hurtful things. But once she and Natasha talked, she finally understood why she does what she does, she wanted to erase her past from the Red Room and make a better future for herself. 

Speaking of the future, Natasha was going to marry Captain America, Steve Rogers. Now, Yelena knew the basics about him: he severed in World War II, was over a hundred years old, use to be a stick but now he was buff, and he went into the ice and came out seventy years later.

One thing the blonde didn’t understand was why he wanted to be with her sister. Granted, Natasha was a wonderful person, with a big heart, but Yelena was positive that he knew about her past, all of the things that she had to do. The Captain looked to be one of those good-holy-filled kinds of man. 

So instead of wondering, she asked him. 

They were sitting on the porch swing, watching Natasha play a soft game of soccer with the kids. The sound of her laughter mixed with the children’s made Yelena smile, and clearly, it made Steve happy as well since his smile grew.   
“I am going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me.”

“Okay, anything.”

“Why are you with my sister?”

“What?”

“Why are you with my sister? What made you fall in love with her?”

It was quite for a moment, and the blonde looked over at her soon to be brother-in-law, who was deep in thought. However, he took a deep breath and then spoke. 

“I can’t tell you when I exactly fell in love with Natasha. Maybe it was the first time when we first met, or when we went on our first mission together, probably when we took down S.H.I.E.L.D together, or it was when we were floating on a rock trying to save people from an evil robot. But, I knew when I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and that was when we were separated for a few weeks after our little Civil War. I realized that I couldn’t live without her nor did I want to be apart from her. I really do love her, and I will do anything for her.”

“Okay,” Yelena said with a smile. She was satisfied with his answer, although even a blind man can see that Steve was deeply in love with the redhead. 

“Just okay?”

“Yup,” she said as she begins to stand, “I will hurt you in every imageable way possible if you break my sister’s heart. I will make your life such a living hell to the point in which you’re going to wish they never pulled you from the ice. Understood?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Steve said, visibly scared of the Russian. Natasha told him stories about the different ways the Red Room taught the girls to kill, and some things are better left unimaged. 

“Good answer Captain.”


End file.
